The invention relates to an electrical installation arrangement for the operation of an electrical consumer network.
Electrical installation arrangements are known which provide protection from arcs and deactivate a consumer or a part of the installation during the occurrence of an arc. Such known installations come with the disadvantage that they are often defective and trip unnecessarily and therefore deactivate consumers and partial networks because the respective arc detectors identify high-frequency disturbances as can occur during the operation of electrical machines erroneously as arcs.